warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Finding Four/Allegiances
These are the allegiances for the story Finding Four, a story written by Brams. c: Allegiances - Cats of the Willows WillowClan Leader: Wrenstar - dark brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes Deputy: Dewfrost - dark gray tom with yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Meadowcloud - dark gray she-cat with darker flecks Medicine Cat Apprentice: Soarpaw - pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Rockshine - solid silver tabby tom Apprentice, Hollypaw Tangleleap - light brown she-cat with white dapples down her back Bramblefern- dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Finchsong - black, ginger and white tom Apprentice, Yellowpaw Newtfoot - white she-cat with tiny black flecks Apprentice, Ripplepaw Nightfleck - black tom with little silver flecks Apprentice, Branchpaw Hareswift - lithe light brown tom Addertalon - dark brown tabby tom Apprentice, Sunpaw Lightningsky - black tom Apprentice, Tanglepaw Stormstrike - gray and ginger she-cat with green eyes Ambersun - small ginger she-cat with white ear tips and a white paw Apprentice, Wolfpaw Splashstrike - blue-gray she-cat Apprentice, Littlepaw Aspendusk - dark gray tabby tom with brown legs Apprentices: Ripplepaw - dark gray tom Yellowpaw - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes Sunpaw - ginger tabby tom Tanglepaw - gray-and-brown tom with green eyes Hollypaw - black she-cat with green eyes Littlepaw - brown tabby she-cat with a white chest Wolfpaw - silver tom with a bushy tail Branchpaw - large brown tom with green eyes Queens: Silverfern - silver tabby she-cat with round dark blue eyes, mother to Addertalon's kits: Fernkit and Riverkit Kits: Fernkit - dark brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes Riverkit - silver tom with rippling tabby stripes Elders: Smallspeck - gray tom with small black flecks StarClan Willow - dark gray she-cat with burning amber eyes, founder of WillowClan Mossystar - brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes, WillowClan leader when the Clan left the original territory Soaringstar - lithe pale ginger tom Flowerheart - brown tabby she-cat with green eyes Redleap - bright ginger tom with unusually long legs, former WillowClan deputy Rosefall - cream she-cat with green eyes Allegiances - Cats of the Forest CloudClan Leader: Thornstar - brown tabby tom with amber eyes Deputy: Aspenroot - gray tabby tom Medicine Cat: Streamreed - long-haired dark gray she-cat Medicine Cat Apprentice: Leafpaw - white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Leopardstripe - spotted ginger she-cat Spottedfur - blue-gray tom with speckled fur Lionfire - flame-colored she-cat with blue eyes Tansyleaf - brown she-cat with black stripes running down her back Stealthstep - small tortoiseshell she-cat Swiftwind - black-and-white tom with amber eyes Sharpfrost - gray-and-white tom Flashpelt - large bright ginger tom Fuzzywhisper - spike-furred black tom Frostfire - brown-and-white tabby tom Rainpelt - blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes Apprentice, Dawnpaw Muddapple - speckled brown she-cat Apprentice, Duskpaw Vineleaf - light gray tom Apprentice, Oakpaw Redflower - reddish-brown tom with amber eyes Apprentices: Oakpaw - large dark brown tom Dawnpaw - ginger tabby she-cat Duskpaw - dark brown tabby tom Queens: Bramblefire - orange she-cat, mother to Frostfire's kits: Goldkit, Silverkit, and Bronzekit Shinestrike - ginger she-cat with a white underbelly, expecting Fuzzywhisper's kits Kits: Goldkit - small golden-furred she-cat Silverkit - long-haired gray she-cat with ginger fur on her forehead Bronzekit - golden-brown she-cat with amber eyes Elders: Blossomwind - elderly tortoiseshell she-cat, formerly the medicine cat Clawfrost - brown-and-white tabby tom with blue eyes CurrentClan Leader: Rockstar - gray tabby tom Deputy: Eaglewing - large light brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Pansypetal - black she-cat with dark blue eyes Elders: Petalheart - small gray-and-white she-cat HollowClan Leader: Sharpstar - young black-and-white tom with green eyes Deputy: Sunleg - tortoiseshell she-cat with ginger legs Medicine Cat: Darkpool - black-and-brown tom Medicine Cat Apprentice: Otterfur - sleek light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes LeafClan Leader: Fernstar - dark gray tabby she-cat with pale green eyes Deputy: Obsidianfur - thick-furred, large, black tom with amber eyes Apprentice, Hatchpaw Medicine Cat: Hawktail - dappled brown-and-white she-cat with green eyes Warriors: Ashfeather - flecked gray she-cat with blue eyes Willowbird - long-haired, smoky gray she-cat Yewfur - black tom with amber eyes Elmheart - dark brown tabby tom with a white mark on his chest Apprentices: Hatchpaw - large pale gray tom with dark amber eyes StarClan Cloudstar - thick-furred white tom with a bushy tail, and blue eyes; founder of CloudClan, also known as Cloudfeather Category:Allegiances for Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:Allegiances for The Soaring Wren Series Category:Bramblefire3118's Fanfictions Category:The Soaring Wren Series